Pokemon: The Milky Way Series Book 2
by masteratwriting42
Summary: The Evil litch Buried Alive has found his way into the Milky Way Dimension. With the help of my friends and the daughter of Agent Looker of the International Pokemon Police, we must put an end to this zombie.


THE LEGACY OF

 _BURIED ALIVE_

Prologue

 _Those fools think they could toss me aside like nothing. Well the hell with Team Rocket. I am feared throughout this world. I have devoured it's champion. There is nothing that can stop me! So, I must find a new world and devour it's champion. I have heard of a portal that takes people to a place called the Milky Way dimension. There lies a champion known as Doty. I must go and bring fear to that world by devouring Doty! For I am Buried Alive!_

Chapter 1- Glitchmon

"Talking to yourself again, Buried?" said a girl's voice.

" _Well, if it isn't Sky, the daughter of Agent Looker of the international police. Come to stop me again, have you?"_ said Buried Alive as he looked up and saw a girl on the back of a red and blue dragon.

"You won't get away this time," said Sky.

" _We will see_ ," said Buried Alive. Then he dove underground and moved towards a portal to the other world.

"Salamence, follow that corpse!" shouted Sky.

The blue and red winged dragon darted and followed behind Buried Alive. The walking corpse had made it to the portal.

" _So long, Sky!_ " said Buried. Then he jumped into the portal and the portal disappeared.

"Oh no! Gotta find other portal," said Sky. Then she and Salamence turned around and went the other way.

On the other side of the portal...

" _I made it through! Nothing can stop me now!_ " said Buried. Then Buried heard the sound of a crashing computer. He turned around to see floating static.

" _Well, if it isn't Missingno_ ," said Buried Alive.

"%$^$##%(&^&$%# *%! (static)," said Missingno.

(Buried Alive how dare you come to my turf!)

" _Your turf? This land is up for grabs and it will be mine!_ " said Buried Alive.

" #!$%^&*()-+=&%^$#*^& #$%#^%#h4xor!" said Missingno.

(No! It will be mine. I will corrupt this world and it will be forever known as the Glitch Dimension!)

" _We will see! Gengar come out and show this glitch whom this land belongs to!_ " said Buried Alive. Gengar, a purple ghost, came out of it's pokeball.

"Gengar," it said. Then Missingno shot a beam of water at Gengar, but it missed.

" _Use thunder,_ " said Buried Alive to Gengar. Then a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and hit Missingno.

"!" said Missingno. The floating static vanished.

" _Gengar return_ ," said Buried alive. The purple ghost returned to it's ball.

Missingno was gone but it was the least of the Milky Way's worries.

"Now to find Doty and end his life!" said Buried Alive.

Chapter 2-Doty's New Team

School has started up and once again Doty has triumphed over the entire school. Even with a new team that consists of:

Phantump

Camerupt

Gourgeist

But still has:

Lampent

Haunter

Yamask

at his side.

"Doty, how are you so good?" asked a friend.

"Years of practice with ghost and fire pokemon," said Doty.

"Hey look, there is going to be a Halloween party at the end of october," said a girl.

"Are you going Doty?" asked Nate.

"Of course I am. Who would want to miss a chance to eat candy and pizza? Or watch a bunch of Chandelures floating around and pumpkaboos rising out of the ground after a long nap? Are you going, Nate?" said Doty.

"I don't know. I will see," said Nate.

"Well then, I am off to class. I will see you all later," said Doty.

"Bye Doty," said his friends.

"Bye Doty," said Abbie.

"Later," said Doty.

Meanwhile...

Sky and her pokemon came through another portal.

"Gotta find Buried before it's too late," said Sky. Salamence roared.

"Don't worry we will stop Buried and save this worlds champion," said Sky.

Chapter 3- Mysterious Trainer

It was a dark and stormy day. Buried alive had found Doty's _hideout._

"Yes! I have found it! The place were this Doty resides. I will not reveal myself to him just yet, but I will battle him in disguise to see how good he is," said Buried Alive. Then he laughed maniacally outside Doty's school. Doty and his friends ran outside.

"Time to act," said Buried.

"Doty, there is nothing out here," said Brenda.

"I swear, I heard something," said Doty.

Then a cloaked figure appeared. It pointed at Doty.

"I think whoever it is wants to battle you," said Nate.

"Very well. I'll accept your challenge, whoever you are. Let's begin," said Doty.

VS

The mysterious figure called forth a Gengar.

"Gengar,huh? Go Haunter!" said Doty. A purple ghost came out of it's ball.

The Gengar attacked first. It used shadow claw.

"Dodge it, then use shadow ball," said Doty. Haunter dodged the shadow claw and struck back with a ball of ghostly essence. The attack hit Gengar with a critical hit. Gengar fainted. The mysterious figure then called out a Muk, a blob of toxic acid.

"Haunter return! Go Camerupt," said Doty. Haunter returned to it's ball and an orange and tan cow with volcanoes on its back appeared out of a different ball.

The Muk attacked with a sludge bomb, but it had no effect on Camerupt, being it's a ground type.

"Camerupt, use flamethrower," said Doty. Bright flames came out of Camerupt's mouth, but the attack missed.

The foe's Muk attacked with body slam, but that attacked missed as well.

"Camerupt, use earth power!" said Doty. The ground began to explode under the foe's Muk, and it was lunched into the air. The Muk came back down and landed in a tree. It fainted. The trainer only had two pokemon and they both were defeated.

"I guess I win," said Doty.

The mysterious figure clapped as he disappeared back into the bushes.

"Well done," it said. Then the mysterious trainer was gone.

"Ok, well that was interesting," said Doty.

"Who was that?" asked Brenda.

"I don't know," said Doty.

"Well, whatever or whoever it was, he or she is gone now," said Nate.

"Hey, what are you kids doing out here? Get back inside," said a staff member. Doty and his friends went back into the school.

Chapter 4- A battle of Friends

"Hey Doty, let's have a battle for old times' sake," said Nate.

"Why not a double battle?" said Brenda.

"We need another person for that," said Nate.

"I will join!" said a man.

"Hello Brendon," said Doty.

"Hello Will," said Brendon.

"Then it will be Doty and Brendon vs Nate and I. We will each use two pokemon," said Brenda.

"Alright, let's do this," said Doty.

VS

Nate and Brenda called out Claydol and Gallade. Claydol was a giant floating black clay doll with one eye, and Gallade, a white and green tall creature with long fins on it's arm.

"Go Lampent," said Doty. A floating lamp with glowing yellow eyes appeared from its pokeball.

"Arcanine, it's time to battle," said Brendon. A giant orange dog appeared from the ball Brendon threw out.

"I see Baltoy evolved over the summer," said Doty. Boltoy used to be a small tan and red striped doll and was now black, yellow and red and had grown in size.

"Yep," said Nate.

"Well, it's your move," said Doty to Nate and Brenda.

"Claydol, earth power," said Nate.

"Gallade, teleport, then use close combat on Arcanine," said Brenda.

Gallade teleported behind Arcanine and attacked with several punches. Arcanine was hurt badly. Claydol's earth power had no effect on Lampent because it was holding an air balloon which negates all ground type moves.

"Lampent, shadow ball on Claydol," said Doty. Lampent created a purple ball of energy and threw it at Claydol. It was super effective because Claydol was a psychic type, which ghost types are good against. Claydol fainted.

"Claydol, return. Go Pidgeot," said Nate. Claydol returned inside it's ball and out came a giant bird from a different pokeball.

"Gallade, use thunderbolt," said Brenda. Gallade tried to strike Arcanine with a thunderbolt, but...

"Arcanine, use reflect. Send the attack to Pidgeot," said Brendon. A giant transparent rectangle appeared in front of Arcanine. The thunderbolt bounced off the rectangle and hit Pidgeot instead. The attack was super effective because Pidgeot was weak to electricity being that it was a flying type. The giant bird fainted.

"Darn. It's just you, Brenda," said Nate.

"Lampent, double team, then use shadow ball," said Doty. Lampent multiplied into several Lampents. They all created a purple ball of energy and threw it at Gallade. Also being a psychic type, it was super effective against Gallade. Gallade fainted.

"Last one. Go Gardevoir," said Brenda. If you remember, Gardevoir is a tall white creature with green hair and a red fin in the middle of her chest.

"Get ready," said Doty.

"Gardevoir, sing, sing aloud," said Brenda. Gardevoir begin to sing a lovely tune. Music notes appeared everywhere around Lampent and Arcanine. They both fell asleep.

"Lampent, wake up," said Doty. Lampent woke up in a flash but Arcanine was still sound asleep.

"Arcanine, wake up my friend," said Brendon. There was no response.

"Think Doty, think… what to do?...I got it!" said Doty.

"Do you have a plan, Will?" asked Brendon.

"Yes! Lampent, use flame charge to run into Arcanine to wake him up," said Doty. Lampent scratched the top of its head in confusion.

"Don't worry, Lampent, Arcanine has flash fire which prevents him from taking any damage from fire type moves and also raises the attack power of his fire moves," said Brendon.

"We will finish this battle if you wake up Arcanine," said Doty. Lampent understood what it had to do now. It engulfed itself with flames and ran into Arcanine. Arcanine woke up and it's flash fire kicked in.

"Gardevoir, use shadow ball!" said Brenda.

A ball of purple energy hit Lampent. Lampent fainted.

"Lampent, return. Go, Yamask," said Doty. Lampent returned inside it's ball and a black red eyed figure holding a gold mask with it's tail came out of another ball.

"Arcanine...flamethrower!" said Brendon

"Yamask...ominous wind!" said Doty.

Gardevoir was hit by huge flames and purple gusts of wind. Gardevoir fainted.

"Gardevoir, return. Well done." said Brenda.

"Yes, we did it, Yamask," said Doty dancing with Yamask. Then Yamask began to glow.

"Is Yamask…?" said Nate.

"Yamask is evolving," said Brendon.

Yamask grew in size and became a coffin with red eyes and four shadowy arms.

"Yamask has evolved into Cofagrigus," said Nate.

"That's awesome!" said Doty.

"Excellent! Follow me, Will. I have something for you," said Brendon.

"Ok. Cofagrigus, return," said Doty. Cofagrigus was zapped back into it's ball. Doty followed Brendon to his office. In his office, Brendon opened a box that contained a bracelet and two stones: one silver with a weird symbol and one with the same symbol but blue and gold.

"This is Cofagrinite. It is the key for Cofagrigus to Mega evolve," said Brendon.

"What was Mega evolution again?" asked Doty.

"It's when a pokemon finds power beyond it's normal evolutions when it has a strong bond with it's trainer," said Brendon.

"That's right," said Doty.

"This bracelet with this other stone is also key, and I want you to have them," said Brendon as he gave Doty the items.

"Thanks," said Doty.

"No problem," said Brendon.

"Um, where did this stone come from?" asked Doty.

"A friend of mine gave it to me after he bought it from an archaeologist who found it in an ancient Egyptian tomb. My friend said it might be useful to a student one day," said Brendon

"Cool," said Doty.

Chapter 5- Buried Alive's Plan/A Halloween Catastrophe

The next day...

"Grrrrr! Doty is more powerful than I thought," said Buried Alive. Then a piece of paper flew into Buried's face.

"What's this?" said Buried. It was a poster for the Halloween party/dance at Chrysalis High.

"I have an idea," said Buried. Then Buried went over to a small body of water nearby.

"Oh Missingno," Buried called out. Then a skeleton of a pokemon called Kabutops came out of the water.

"# $&!" said Missingno.

(What!)

"I need your help," said Buried Alive.

" #$%^&*()_+&^%$# *%?"asked Missingno

(Why should I help you? What's in it for me?)

"I will give you my stash of rare candies, and when I'm ready to devour Doty I will let you _erase_ his pokemon," said Buried.

"# #$^%%^*(^$%$ !" said Missingno.

(Very well, Buried, but if you betray me... I will _erase_ you!)

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, ha ha ha!" said Buried Alive.

Meanwhile...

"Well, Salamence, we lost Buried," said Sky.

Salamence roared in response.

"Maybe something on the ground will give us a clue," said Sky. Salamence began to descend to the ground. On the ground Sky found a piece of paper the same paper that Buried Alive found earlier. How did she know that? Because the paper reeked of dead body.

"Oh no! If Buried Alive goes to this party...I must warn those students. Salamence, return," said Sky. Salamence returned into its pokeball. Sky put on some roller skates and headed off to Chrysalis High School.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" said Doty as he came through the front door of the school. He was wearing a black and purple suit with a red tie and a grey wig.

"Hi Doty," said Everyone.

"What are you dressed up as?" asked Brenda.

"I am dressed as Steven Stone, the Champion of Hoenn," said Doty.

"That's cool," said Nate.

"Let's dance! Hey, DJ...turn up the music!" said Doty. The DJ turned up the music and everyone began dancing.

Meanwhile outside...

"It's time to enact my plan!" said Buried. Then Sky came running by.

"Ugh, it's Sky," said Buried.

"%$^*^&$%&?," asked Missingno.

(Now what?)

"We still follow through with the plan," said Buried.

Sky came up to the door and tried to go through, but she was blocked by the door man and two Trevenant: ghost pokemon that look like trees.

"Hey, do you go here?" asked the doorman.

"No, but I have a warning! Something evil is coming!" said Sky.

"Ooo scary. It's Halloween, Kid, and since you don't go here, get lost!" said the doorman.

"Hmph. Crobat, use confuse ray," said Sky. A purple bat appeared from behind Sky and little balls of light came out of its mouth and circled around the Trevenant and the door man. They begin to act confused.

"Uh, what day is it, um, Tuesday?" said the doorman.

"Can I go in now?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, sure," said the door man.

"Thank you," said Sky. Then she went inside. Everyone was still dancing. Sky moved through the crowd to get to the DJ. The DJ stopped the music.

"Hey, what gives?" said a student.

"This girl says she has something important to say," said the DJ.

"Who's that girl?" said a student.

"I don't recognize her," said another.

"You're all in great danger! A great evil is coming!" said Sky.

"What sort of evil?" asked Abbie.

"Buried Alive!" exclaimed Sky.

There was a laugh from the back of the room. Then Doty stepped forward and took off the wig he was wearing.

"You are kidding me, right?" said Doty.

"I wish I was!" said Sky.

"Buried Alive is just a myth," said Doty.

Then shadowy unknown entities came flying into the room.

 _Get out! Get out!_

"Missingno!" said Sky. 

"Ok, I don't who you are, but it's a good thing you're cute," said Doty. Sky blushed.

"Um, thanks," said Sky.

"Now help us!" said Doty.

"Right!" said Sky. Everyone called out their pokemon to battle with the entities.

"Lampent, flamethrower!" said Doty.

"Gardevoir and Gallade, shadow ball!" said Brenda.

"Pigeot, wing attack!" said Nate.

"Crobat, you also use wing attack," said Sky.

The pokemon attacked the shadow beings, but nothing was working.

"What do we do?" asked Nate.

"We escape! Cofagrigus, use haze," said Doty. The coffin pokemon spread thick black fog around the area.

"Let's go!" said Sky

"I can't see," said Brenda.

"Find your way out! If we can't do it together, we will meet outside!" said Doty. The pokemon returned into their pokeballs and everyone headed for the exit. Doty came out first.

"Gengar, embargo!" said a dark voice. Chains came up from the ground and latched onto Doty's arms; he was stuck.

"What the?" said Doty.

"At last!" said the dark voice.

"Wha...what is this? Reveal yourself, whoever is there!" said Doty. A cloaked figure emerged from the darkness.

"It's you! The mysterious trainer!" said Doty.

"Yes, but that's not my true identity," said the cloaked figure. Then he removed his cloak and revealed his true face. A rotting corpse.

"So, you are real! Buried Alive!" said Doty.

"Yes, and now I will devour you," said Buried Alive as he got closer.

"No! Stay back, daemon!" said Doty.

"Look how trapped you are, and no one to help you," said Buried Alive. Then he reached for Doty's face, but then a beam of ice came out of nowhere and hit Buried's hand.

"What!?" said Buried.

In front of the school standing there were Sky and Doty's friends. The ice beam came from Sky's Abomasnow (a pokemon with snow covered pine leaves as its fur).

"Not so fast, Buried!" said Sky.

"Grrr, Gengar, use shadow ball," said Buried. The attacked missed. Doty wiggled around to try to make a pokeball fall out of his pocket, and one did. Out popped Camerupt.

"Not the one I intended, but it will do. Camerupt, burn these chains with ember," said Doty. The orange cow shot small flames from it's mouth and burned away the chains.

"Impossible!" cried Buried alive.

"Your reign of terror is over!" said Sky.

"Go Gourgeist! Use shadow sneak!" said Doty. Doty had summoned a pokemon with pink hair and a brown jack o'lantern body. The pokemon disappeared and reappeared behind Buried Alive and his Gengar, and whacked them with her hair. Gengar fainted.

"How dare you! Go Muk," said Buried. Buried summoned Muk, a pokemon made out of purple sludge.

"I don't think so. Gourgeist, use trick or treat!" said Doty. Gourgeist began to dance around Muk, then small ghosts grabbed Muk and spinned it around.

"What was that?" asked Buried.

"Your Muk is now part ghost so now I can do this! Gourgeist, use shadow ball and Camerupt, use earthquake!" said Doty. Muk was hit by a purple ball of energy which was super effective since Muk was now part ghost type. Muk was also flung into the air by the earthquake. When it landed Muk fainted.

"What? No!" screamed Buried Alive.

"It's over!" said Doty.

"No, it's never over! By the power of evil, I summon the white hand demons!" yelled Buried.

"What?" said Doty.

Then two disfigured white hands appeared above Buried and they were about to attack.

"What the f*** are those things!?" asked Doty.

"Buried Alive's secret weapon," said Sky.

"You are doomed!" said Buried Alive.

Chapter 6- Victory!

A red Duskull appeared in front of Doty and his friends. Duskull is a pokemon that is usually grey and has a skull as a face and glowing red eyes, but this one was red.

"Hey, it's that Duskull I saw," said Doty.

"When did you see a Duskull?" asked Brenda

"When I was walking into the building for the dance. I saw it hiding in a bush," said Doty.

"What's it doing?" asked Nate.

Duskull created balls of energy and threw them at the white hands. They let out an eerie cry and then vanished.

"Duskull used hidden power," said Sky.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Buried Alive.

"Like I said, its over!" said Doty.

"No! It can't be! I must win! I must destroy you!" said Buried.

"BURIED ALIVE!" said a loud voice.

"Who's there?" said Buried.

"IT IS I, ARCEUS, THE ALPHA POKEMON!" said Arceus.

"What do you want?" asked Buried Alive.

"YOUR TERROR IN THIS LAND HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! I BANISH YOU TO THE DISTORTION DIMENSION! GIRATINA, TAKE AWAY BURIED ALIVE!" said a black, red, and gold dragon came out of a portal and picked up Buried.

"NO! NO! You haven't seen the last of me!" cried Buried. Buried and Giratina disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Well, that's over with," said Abbie.

"Thank you, Duskull. Have you been watching me the whole time?" said Doty. Duskull nodded.

"I think it wants to travel with you," said Brenda.

"Is that true, Duskull?" asked Doty.

"Duskull," it said, then nodded.

"Well then, here you go," said Doty as he pulled out an empty pokeball. Duskull went over to the ball and was zapped inside. The pokeball flashed red three times then stopped.

"Yah! I caught a Duskull!" said Doty.

"And a shiny one at that," said Nate. Then Sky went over to Doty and put her arms around him.

"Woah there, what's with...what are you doing?" asked Doty.

"Remember what you said to me before?" said Sky.

"Oh yeah. Well, what does that mean then?" asked Doty.

"I think you know," said Sky.

"Oh? Oooh. Well then, welcome," said Doty.

"Yah!" said Sky.

"It's too bad I did not get to mega evolve Cofagrigus," said Doty.

"It's ok, Doty. We beat Buried Alive and we are all safe. That's what matters," said Nate.

"Yep, I guess you're right," said Doty.

"Hey guys, we have a dance to finish," said Brenda.

"You're right. Let's get back to having fun!" said Doty.

Epilogue

So our friends returned to the dance to finish it off, and then they went back to their everyday lives. Unlike everyone else's everyday life, Doty's had a new twist. Sky, now being in a relationship with Doty, decided to stay in the Milky Way instead of going back to the original pokemon world. Her father, Agent Looker, wasn't too pleased, but he got over it. Buried Alive and his white hand demons were forever trapped in the Distortion World. He will never be attacking trainers ever again. It's safe to say it was a happy, but weird ending. And remember Gotta catch them all!

THE END

RIP RED


End file.
